gimma gimma gimma sookie
by ericmegodric
Summary: sookie and godric.What if godric was not dead but was belived to be dead he wached over sookie and is in love with her? What will Eric do? And who will sookie chose


Hi I hope you like this tory when you read it please read and review after.

* * *

_**Sookie's point of view**_

It's been a long day at Merlotte's it was about midnight it was started to slow down Lafayette was behind the bar drinking shots with Tara. Sam was in the back on the phone. Bill was still gone with no lead. Arlene and I were makeing sure everybody was ok and dident need anything. I't was moments like this that I hated. It was those times that you can think about your life and thats just what I did. my mind went to the one thing I had thought about alot since dalles. It could be said in one word, godric. Why could I not stop thinking about him its been half a year, Hell even the man that fell to the grow crying for his maker,Eric got over it already, that or he doesent want to show it but who know with that sick baster. But godric on the roof top keeps replaying in my head.

_After Eric left it was just Godric and I left on the roof top. I did'ent know what to do, I mean what do you tell a 2000 year old vampire that's about to die. so I said the first thing that came to my head. "Why are you doing this to Eric,you and I both know how he feels." right when I said that I wish I had not he turned around and said "Eric does not need me the last time I seen him was when Pam was made into one of us about 200 years ago, but why are you worried about Eric after what he did to you." _

_" I dont care for Eric but I think that if you did then the world will be worser off without you that's all." After that we said our goodbye's he come over and huged me, { He Huged me thats big with vampires} and the sun come up and I watched as godric go into a blue flame, and with that alittle of me went with him._

**

* * *

**

**Godric's point of view.**

I watch outside in the forest of a place called Merlotte's the only reason why I was here was because Sookie worked here. Sookie, my Sookie, she was all MINE. I watch her every night were every she went at night I went, I would follow her anywere. I tryed many times to leave but I could not I thought about going to her and telling her I loved her and then she would be mine forever. But what would Eric do if he found out, I know Sookie would tell him and I know he is in love with her even though he would not tell anybody how he felt even if it ment his finle death. So I stay hidden watching the woman that holds my heart and not even know it, as she walks around this bar not even knowing that every eye is on her.

How could these humans go around her and treat her like a fucking dog, but when she is around vampires she is the prize in everyones eye. Even Stan the man who never cared for humans even as a human life treated her with respect and he was kind to Jason because thats Sookie's brother. Eric has stop feeding of so many woman and is ...try...trying...to better...himself , no one has ever done that to him not even I can.

Sookie was the light of our dark world. _sja sasi bessi vif kona ey austrvegr kvey kva vio til allr sja sasi bessi myrkr **{ this woman is the light to all this darkness } **_. I hope one day she thinks i'm worthery enough of her love.

* * *

**3 hours later**

It was time for sookie to leave work she just walked out. I had been thinking about telling sookie. I'm gonna do it I can't wait anylonger. I need to hear her, speak to her, feel her warm embrase. Just as i was about to jump out of the tree I heard Eric run up behind sookie and heard them speek

"Holy shit Eric you scared me to death. you best be glad I an't got no stake in my hand or i wodded stake you." then I saw her play slap his arm. With that he just smirked at her like his normal self and him being Eric.

"But it's fun to sneek up on you you always drop your thinks and... " eric was cut of by sookie

"You just do it cause I tell you everytime not to do it, and I sware it's just gonna come back and bite you in the ass you watch and see" she then turned around and bent over to pick up her things but her back was to Eric so had a perfect view. Sookie picked up her things and stood up and Eric being himself grabed Sookie's hips and pulled her back to himself and leaned his head on her sholder into her ear and said...

"Ansere this qustion sookie why do you stay with Bill when you have more fun with me. I can give you everything you need and won't. I just don't under stand it" eric said that was a good question I had been wondering that myself.

sookie being her spitfire sounther lady she was said the thing i exipeted " Because Eric, Bill can feel and love unlike you you trick me into things, that you know I dislike." I felt Eric's emotion's and felt hurt, he loved sookie and was about to tell her. I could not let that happen I loved and lost to much but not sookie I hope Eric will for give me but I can not let that happen

" Sookie I...I...Lo"Eric was cut of shourt by a werewolf growling. I never thought I'd say this but thanke god to a mutt.

One lunged at Eric he killed it easy but more come and I could not stand it anymore, I jumped just as five mutts walked out of the woods Eric had killed two. And I killed the other to and stoped in frount of sookie. the love of my life and tell her how I felt

Eric and sookie just stood there Sookie looked me up and down All I was wearing was a pair of white jeanes no shirt at all my tatto's showing off along with my body. I hoped sookie could love me as I do her

Sookie was the first to speak "Goddric how could you be alive and not tell us" and did the most supriseing thing she walked up to me and hugged me and put her head in the crook of my neck and said "Oww whatever just as long as your back."

I hugged her back, And I desied that I was going to tell her the truth but at the right time. It was going to be betuful when I did too.


End file.
